A chain saw includes a motor and a guide bar which includes two guide plates and a spacer plate which is sandwiched between the two guide plates. The guide bar usually is made by metal, and a groove is defined along a periphery of the guide bar so as to receive the chain therein.
The chainsaw may wear out the chain or the chainsaw may require a different chain in order to achieve a different cut. In order to accomplish this, the chain needs to be stored while the chain is off the chainsaw. The storage of the chain should maintain a tension on the chain in order to prevent the chain from becoming tangled.